A Change of Pace
by twiinklestar
Summary: Shikamaru is always trying to accomplish his tasks quickly and efficiently. He doesn't like to drag things out or waste time. However, when it comes to sex, he's completely the opposite. ShikaxIno PWP


**IMPORTANT NOTE: I would like to apologize to the fandom I have to submit this story to first in order to transfer it into the correct fandom because of the glitch. SORRY!**

**A Change of Pace**

**A ShikaxIno one-shot.**

**Rated M for this story being – for lack of better word – a PWP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my writing so don't steal.**

**A/N: This idea just came to me so I decided to go with it. I know I have many other pieces of work that I should probably be working on, but you know what? Sometimes the plot bunny decides it's going to come for a visit and you don't get decide when and where. So when it does, you've just got to take what it gives you and get to work because in my case, it rarely ever decides to make an appearance anymore and there's no telling how long it will be before it comes back again.**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru is always fast. He likes to do things quickly and efficiently and he hates to waste time. Wasting time only leads to less time spent doing important things; important things like napping or playing Shogi or watching clouds. Shikamaru can always be trusted to take the shortest path between two points. He studied hard in school knowing that good grades were the fastest route to success. He planned his missions vigorously so as not to make mistakes that would inevitably end up wasting more time fighting or being captured and whatnot. He even took tips from his mother, Yoshino-san, on how to do household tasks like folding laundry or cooking dinner. Everything he did, he wanted to do within the shortest time frame possible. After all, as a ninja, each moment might very well be his last, so it was best not to do things that were counterproductive to a speedy finish.

But for all that Shikamaru loves to do briskly, sex is not one of them.

When Shikamaru returns home one evening after a mission, his body is rushing with adrenaline. He has more of it than he knows what to do with. It's always like this after a mission, particularly after those that are successful, like this one.

His senses are heightened. As he toes off his shoes in the entryway, he can practically smell Ino's perfume wafting in from the living room where she's watching TV. When he leans against the doorway and clears his throat causing Ino to start, everything looks brighter and more detailed. When she smiles her teeth look whiter, her hair blonder, her eyes bluer. And when she rushes towards him and wraps her arms around his neck, her body feels almost searing hot and he's acutely aware of every place in which their bodies are touching.

He leans down to kiss her and her lips are soft, distractingly so. And now it seems that the adrenaline has channelled itself into his nether regions because he just feels so damn horny. He pulls Ino closer as if he could pull her inside of him and kisses her fiercely, letting out a low groan. His erection is straining, half hard, against his pants and he struggles not to rut against her like an animal. Ino doesn't have any qualms about his aggressiveness. Rather, she kisses him back just as roughly before pulling away breathlessly and grabbing his hand, leading him towards their bedroom.

Before she's even had time to close the door, he's kissing her again, but this time, it's gentler; as if he's apologizing for being so rough with her earlier. He seems to have calmed down a bit in the few seconds it took to get from there to here. And Ino finds that she doesn't quite mind this kind of kissing either.

He has her body pressed against the now closed door, his hands on her hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs. He kisses her and kisses her until her knees feel weak. She feels like the only things keeping her standing are Shika's gentle hold on her sides and the fact that she's pushed up to the door.

Shikamaru's teeth are nibbling on her lip. His hands are now roaming underneath her shirt, pulling it up until it's bunched around her neck. Calloused palms run over the small of her back and the flat of her stomach. The same hands drift up her sides and come to a rest at the side of her breasts. When a rough thump brushes over one of her clothed nipples, she gasps, opening her mouth to him. He doesn't hesitate to slip his tongue inside.

His tongue explores her mouth. It glides over her teeth and he sucks on her tongue. He tastes like cigarettes and barbequed pork. It's a taste she can't get enough of. He hardly stops to catch his breath, nor does she. They just stand there, kissing for a long time. His hands are still on her; on her back; on her shoulders; on her arms; on her chest; on her stomach. It actually feels like his hands are everywhere. It's as if he's grown an extra set of hands and they're all touching her in different places.

She can't help the moan that slips from her throat when he pulls at her lip with his teeth. And then he lifts her up with practiced ease and she wraps her long, lean legs around his waist. Their new position results in her being pressed up to the door a little harder than before and she now realizes that her shirt is still wound around her neck and her bra is still in place. She takes the chance to remove her shirt fully before throwing her head back as Shikamaru's lips latch onto her ear.

His tongue first circles the outer part of her ear. And then he bites softly at her earlobe.

"I've missed you Ino-chan," he whispers huskily causing a burning fire to ignite in her abdomen.

She can hardly even tell him that she missed him too when his tongue is doing such vile things to her ear. He pushes his tongue into her ear, mimicking actions that are likely going to occur at some point in the night, only with different parts of the anatomy. She pulls the elastic out of his hair, letting it fall down onto his shoulders before pulling at it when his tongue wiggles suggestively in her ear.

She's gasping and making all sorts of crude noises that she's sure Sakura would have scolded her for. But Sakura's not here. It's only her and Shikamaru and _God_, she can hardly even think straight.

It feels like they've been at it for hours and perhaps they have because a dark shadow has been cast over the room that definitely wasn't there before and they haven't even made it to the bed yet.

Shikamaru seems to have decided he's abused her ear enough for now because he's back to kissing her lips again. She no longer feels the pressure of the door against her back as he walks them over to what she assumes is the bed. Sure enough, Shikamaru gracefully places her down on the cushiony blanket without even breaking their kiss.

He's kneeling between her legs at the edge of the bed. His hands trail down her thighs to her calves and back up again. Then he gradually pushes her onto her back and moves her body up onto the bed more so that her head is resting on the pillows. He's leaning over her, one leg on either side of her hips, his arms supporting his upper body. As he leans down to kiss her again, Ino reaches down to unzip her skirt. He helps her to pull it down as far as he can. She uses her feet to push it the rest of the way off.

She places her hands on his chest, which she discovers is still fully clothed. Shikamaru, also noticing his abundance of clothing, sits back on his heels and removes his vest and netted t-shirt. As he's already sitting up, he takes this opportunity to admire the half-naked beauty beneath him.

Her hair is fanned around her head in a golden halo. Her body is pale – even more so with the only light being the moonlight shining in from the nearby window - and flawless and soft. She's thin and muscular, but not too much of either. She's incredibly curvy for such a small body and she's perfect.

Her lips are swollen and an angry red from all of the kissing they've been doing and a thin layer of sweat glistens on her forehead. One arm is curled up by her head on a pillow and the other lies down by her side. With every breath her voluminous chest rises and falls. She's breathing heavily, but other than that, she's not moving, just letting him stare.

Her blue eyes are gazing up at him adorably. They seem to be asking him what on earth he's doing, just looking at her like that. He reaches down and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before he kisses her ever so softly. Her eyes are still questioning him when he pulls back.

She opens her mouth to voice her curiosity when he speaks first.

"You're beautiful, you know that? And I don't know what I ever did to deserve it, but I'm glad you put up with me, Ino-chan."

He smiles and she smiles back.

Suddenly there's a teasing gleam in her eye and she pulls his head down to hers. They're faces are so close, barely touching. He can feel her lips vibrate against his as she talks.

"I only put up with you, Shika-kun, because you're so good in bed."

He chuckles.

"Ah well. At least I'm good for something." With that, there are no more words.

Their kisses are sloppy and messy but in a purposeful way. They're wet, each of them putting in as much passion as possible. Ino's hands roam over the expanse of tanned, muscular skin that is Shikamaru's chest. Her nails lightly graze his back and his shoulders and he lets out a guttural groan. She lightly scratches her way down to his waist and begins to unbutton his pants. She pushes them down to his knees and he stands back to take them off.

When he comes back onto the bed, his mouth fastens onto her neck. He kisses her jaw line and sucks on her pulse point. He licks along her collarbone to the junction between her neck and shoulder and hastily bites down on it. She lets out a surprised gasp and yanks at his hair, pulling him closer. He sucks hard and then soothingly licks the delicate spot where he has marked her. There will be a bruise there by morning and possessively, he thinks that everyone will know she belongs to him. Then he internally shakes his head; everyone already knows she belongs to him; just as everyone already knows he belongs to her.

He continues his path. He alternates between kissing and sucking, down the valley between her breasts towards her bellybutton. He kisses around it before sticking his tongue in her navel, like he had done earlier with her ear. She flinches because she's ticklish but he presses on and soon enough, she's pressing her stomach up.

With her back arched, he can now reach behind her and unclasp her bra. She takes the initiative of slipping her arms out and tossing it off the side of the bed carelessly. While his tongue is still busied with her bellybutton, his hands are now sliding up to feel her breasts. They fit perfectly into each of his hands. He kneads them like dough and pushes and pulls at them. Her moaning eggs him on.

His fingers pinch at her hardening nipples until they become sensitive to the touch. Then his mouth leaves her stomach and comes to suck on one of the peaking buds. He sucks gently, his fingers still tweaking the other breast. He presses his hardened cock against her, carefully grinding their hips together. He kisses the top of one breast and sucks a red mark underneath the other. His teeth pull gently at her nipple causing her back to arch off the bed, pressing their hips closer together. A whimper escapes her throat.

He goes back to kissing her on the lips again. Their hips continue to rhythmically rut against each other. Her hand comes to rest on the back of his neck, the other on his lower back, pulling him against her. His hands are on her cheeks. He rolls over onto his side so that they're lying facing each other. They keep kissing, drinking the taste of the other in.

One of his hands slips down her back and slips into her panties. It grabs at her arse, pulling her forward in a way that causes his leg to slip in between hers. He can feel her, hot and wet, against his thigh. He reaches between her legs from behind and now he can feel the hot wetness on his fingers too.

She moans and for a second, she doesn't know whether to press forward into his leg or backwards into his hand. He makes the decision for her by pushing her onto her back again. He leans on one elbow, the hand plays absently with her silky blonde hair. His other hand feels her through her soaking panties. He rubs with the pad of his thumb at first and leans forward to place a kiss on her belly. Then he moves so that he can kiss her neck and feel her with the rest of his fingers as well.

Her hips are moving sporadically, flinching and thrusting and twitching when he rubs certain spots. Then he pulls at the top of her underwear. He pulls up so that it slips between her folds. He tugs and releases and then tugs again. She stops kissing him to make short raspy gasps with each pull. He's teasing her and she loves it.

He pulls one last time, holding it for a few moments before he sits back, slipping the panties down her hips completely. He drops them on the ground unceremoniously.

Shikamaru grabs her right leg, lifting it up to his lips. Starting at her heel, he kisses a trail along her ankle, up her shin. He wordlessly instructs her to turn her leg slightly so that he can suck on the back of her knee. The gesture makes her shudder with delight. The he resumes his trail, down the back of her calf and to the other heel, where he repeats the actions in reverse.

Then he licks a slow but steady line from her ankle, all the way up to her hip bone. His teeth lightly graze said bone before his tongue crosses over to her other hip. This time he only licks down to her knee.

He bends her legs at the knee and spreads them. He holds her thighs open, his thumbs massaging the velvety skin. He kisses all over the back of her thigh, each kiss bringing him closer to where she really wants his mouth to be. When he gets to the crease in her thigh, he spends an especially long time kissing and licking in a lackadaisical fashion. His long, warm tongue licks everywhere but her womanhood. At one point she tries to move so that his mouth will finally touch her, but he grabs her hips so fast that she's even more breathless than before.

She's whimpering and begging him to just do it and to stop teasing her. Eventually he gives in. He starts by sucking on her clit. His nose buries in the triangular patch of blonde hair. He breathes her scent in. This is purely Ino and it turns him on more than ever.

As he sucks her clit, he moves one hand onto her stomach so that he can still hold her down single-handedly. With the now free hand, he presses a finger between her folds. He slides it up and down the wet crevices. When his finger slides down to her entrance, she jerks and lets out a cry.

He lets his finger circle her hole and then replaces his finger with his tongue. His thumb massages her clit and his tongue presses inside of her. Ino makes sounds that are almost too high-pitched to hear before she gives up and just gasps. He thrusts his tongue in and out of her, drinking in the juices that drip onto his tongue.

He finds that his tongue doesn't reach far enough though so he pushes his middle finger inside of her instead. She pulls him up to kiss him. She can taste herself on his tongue and it only makes her want to kiss him more. Now that his finger is inside of her, he doesn't feel the need to hold her hips down anymore. He allows her to thrust and rut as much as she pleases and she does.

After she's sucked on his tongue long enough to almost completely rid him of her taste, he showers her face with delicate kisses. He kisses her eye lids and her nose and her chin. He kisses her cheeks and her forehead and her brow bone.

All the while he slips another finger into her. He scissors them, stretching her wider. Two fingers become three and he begins to curl his fingers, his short fingernails scraping inside of her. It's odd how his kisses are so feather light while she's writhing and practically screaming in abandon.

He angles his fingers so that he's hitting the spot inside of her that makes her see white. He knows he's found it because her hand suddenly grabs his wrist and she forces him to press harder. Her back is bending even more than before and he manages to wrench his hand out of her before she can reach full orgasm. Her dazed cerulean eyes open in astonishment and her breathing is quick and uneven.

He rubs her stomach until her breathing evens out. She should be annoyed, but she's not. It's not the first time they've done this before. He's not ready to finish up yet. He wants this to go on for longer. She doesn't mind. In fact, she finds that the more they put their orgasms off, the better it feels in the end. So she wills her nerves to calm and when they do, she spins them around so that she's straddling his hips.

Her long, blonde hair cascades over her shoulder like a waterfall and it's messiness along with the puffiness of her lips makes him groan with need. She smirks and grinds her hips against his straining erection once. Then she lets her long fingers roam his chest. Her paleness is a stark contrast to his tanned skin and she thinks it's wonderful. Her nails scrape over his nipples and down to his stomach and back up again. Then her tongue traces the indents of his muscles and a few scars left from particularly deep gashes received in battle. Shikamaru had few scars to mar his flesh, but Ino admired the ones he did have. She felt like they were signs of his bravery. Her father had once told her that scars made you more of a man.

Ino's hand reached down and onto Shikamaru's briefs, palming him. However, unlike Shikamaru, she didn't spend time relentlessly teasing him. She only left the cloth barrier there for a few seconds before sticking her hand into his briefs and freeing his rock hard erection from its binds. She pumped him in her hand and he moaned.

She rubbed her thumb over the slit, precum leaking onto her fingertip. She drags her finger down the length of his cock, spreading the precum as she goes. She pumps the base a few times with her hand and then leans down to suck on the head.

As soon as her warm mouth envelops him, he groans. Ino is especially good at giving head. He isn't sure why but he prefers to think that it's just something that comes naturally to her (Shikamaru refuses to believe it's from experience). He lets himself succumb to the feeling of the blonde's lips on his penis.

At first, she just tongues the head. Her tongue licks slowly along he slit and then whirls around the ridge. Then she sucks and begins to bob her head up and down. Whatever she is unable to reach, she fists with her hand. Her lips are tight and he's moaning uncontrollably.

She pulls back and blows softly. The spit cools like ice and he shivers. Then she takes his member in her hand and licks up the underside. There's a particularly large vein there that seems to swell whenever he's hard. She sucks on it roughly and licks up and down again. Ino's mouth licks down to his balls and she takes one into her mouth. She rolls it around, licking all over before it slips out of her mouth with a wet _pop!_ She does the same to the other.

Ino takes him into her mouth again. She sucks on the head while pumping with one hand and fondling his balls with the other. Shikamaru's hand comes to a rest on her head. He's pulling on her hair, dragging her closer.

The blonde stops pumping and fondling and moves her hands to his hips. She then relaxes her throat muscles and takes all of him in. Her gag reflex is surpassed and he can feel the tight heat of her throat. He understands why her hands are on her hips. They're pinning him down. He can feel himself fighting to thrust into her mouth, to get deeper.

She swallows and few times and he gasps for air.

"_Ino!_"

Ino pulls back for a breath and then goes down on him again. She bravely removes one hand from his hip so that she can massage the place behind his balls. This time, she doesn't come back until he warns her that he's going to shoot if she doesn't stop.

She wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest. Her head rises and falls with every shaky breath he takes. He wraps one arm around her, running his hand up and down her back. They wait a few minutes and then Ino reaches over top of him into the bedside drawer. She pulls out a rubber and nimbly slips it onto him.

Shikamaru watches her hands. They're small and delicate but they can do wicked things. He wipes the sweat from his brow and pushes a few escaped strands of hair out of his face. When Ino is kneeling over top of him, she holds out her hand and he takes it, allowing her to pull him into a sitting position. She nestles down on his lap and presses her lips to his. They don't pull away, they just sit there, lips pressed together, unmoving.

Eventually, Ino swings her leg over him and settles herself down on the bed beside him. She pulls the pillows more comfortably around her head and spreads her legs, inviting him into her. He doesn't follow immediately. He takes a deep breath and then peers over his shoulder to look at her.

She's fingering her lips, feeling how swollen they are. Her eyes are watching him, wondering why he's taking so long but there's also a certain degree of fierceness to them. The fierceness is full of want and need. It's begging him to just take her – _now._

He rolls over and brushes her hand away from her mouth. His chocolate brown orbs gaze into her ocean blues and without breaking their trance, he positions himself at her entrance and pushes in. Her gaze falters and she moves her head so that she can watch him entering her but he doesn't let her look for long. He wants to see the look in her eyes while he makes love to her so he nudges her chin with his finger and she looks up at him again.

He continues to slowly push into her. Ino's fidgety. She wants him to go faster. He pushes all the way in and rests a moment, watching as she struggles to maintain eye contact. Then, without warning, he starts to thrust wildly into her. She's taken by surprise and she gasps and groans, reaching up to grasp his biceps. She whines and she mewls and she makes the most fantastic noises, all while keeping her eyes glued to his.

Her pupils are dilated and she's grinding her hips to meet his thrusts. Her voice reaches that incredibly high octave again and he knows she's close so he stops. He slows down again, pulling out and pushing in so slowly it's as if he's not moving at all. The frenzied look leaves her eyes and she lets out a small cry of disappointment. He smirks at the wronged expression on her face and leans forward to nudge his nose against hers. Eskimo kisses. She giggles and the sparkling gleam is back.

They lay like that for awhile; him ever-slowly moving in and out; noses rubbing against each other childishly.

Like before, he gives no hint before starting up a faster rhythm. This time, he'll let them finish. He let's go, giving into his body's urges. Their hips meet thrust for thrust. The noises and smells of sex fill the room. Their eyes are still focused on one another.

They're caught up in a primal tangle of limbs. And as far as they're concerned, nothing else exists. There is only each other and the pleasure that is brought by their bodies. They thrust and they rut and they grind, each seeking release.

She's the first one to climax. Her back arches almost unnaturally and her eyes dilate so much that there is only a thin blue ring surrounding her dark black pupils. She gasps and her nails dig into his arms. Her walls clamp down around him and she bucks into him once, twice, three times.

As she squeezes around him, she tears his own climax from him. Long, hot white jets spurt from his member. He grinds into her as hard as he can, milking himself of his fluids.

Shikamaru collapses on top of her smaller frame. He buries his face in her shoulder and regains his breath. They both twitch every once in awhile, shaking the remnants of their orgasms off. When they've both calmed down enough, he pulls out of her and she whimpers. He ties off the condom and tosses it over the edge of the bed, too tired to get up and find a garbage can.

He lies down on his back and Ino snuggles into his side. Her eyes are closed now, but there's a satisfied smile on her face that won't go away. She brushes her lips over his chest, briefly and he reaches down to pull the sheets over their naked, spent bodies. He watches as Ino drifts off into her dreams. When her breathing slows, he knows she's fast asleep. He grins, embracing her tightly and closing his own eyes. He's glad to be home, safe and sound, with Ino in his arms.

Shikamaru is always fast. He likes to do things quickly and efficiently and he hates to waste time. Wasting time only leads to less time spent doing important things; important things like talking to Ino and kissing Ino and making Ino smile. Shikamaru can always be trusted to take the shortest path between two points. Everything he did, he wanted to do within the shortest time frame possible. After all, as a ninja, each moment might very well be his last, so it was best not to do things that were counterproductive to a speedy finish.

But for all that Shikamaru loves to do briskly, loving Ino is not one of them.

* * *

**A/N: So the ending didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it to, but I think it was okay. What do you think?**

**~twiinklestar  
**


End file.
